pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb :THE 3RD DIMENSION
PLOT: PHINEAS AND FERB CRASH INTO Doof's building, and Doof is in the middle of making a ANOTHER OTHER DIMENSION INATOR. When Perry arrives, he`s like not this again! Doof is about to fire it, but Perry bites him. "PERRY!" said Phineas. "No, we not bite the old people." Doof says ill feel like this happend before. Anyway he fires it and there's portal to other (3rd) dimension. "Mama mea!" said 3rd dimension Baljeet. Doof says, "where the 3rd dimension me!? that guy??" said 3rd dimension Baljeet. Doof said, "yes, yes I am, nerd!!" "Hahaha," said 3rd dimension Buford. "So where's me?" Doof says. "In that strange building?" says 3 dimension Buford. "Yes," says Doof. Doof goes to the building and see his 3rd dimension self. "Hm?" said both. "I'm you! from another dimension! Well....that explains it. Hey, want to travel around the world?" said Doof. "No," said 3rd dimension Doof. Later Phineas and Ferb go to the house they live to meet there 3rd dimension Phineas and Ferb. Phineas said, "wow a 3rd dimension us! Hey, where's Perry?" Perry goes to defeat Doof, but they trapped him and he needs Phineas`s help. Phineas has to explain what fall is to the 3rd dimension Phineas and Ferb because they don't have that. "Wow, fall seems cool," said 3rd dimension Phineas. "Fall is coming soon." said Phineas. Meanwhile Perry found a key to unlock his cage, and beated up Doof. Doof and 3rd dimension Doof want to rule the the tri-state area. "Hahahahahahahahaha, Perry your outmatched for a LAVA PIT!!" said Doof and 3rd dimension Doof. And opens a lava pit on Perry. Perry avoided the lava pit. "Darn it!!!" said 3rd dimension Doof. "Well I give up, just go, go, go, go," said both. "Hahahahhahahaahahahahahahha, I can't believe he fell for that," said 3rd dimension Doof. "Wait...it was a trick??!" said Doof. Meanwhile...."oh there you are Perry!" 3rd dimension Phineas also said that at the same time. Meanwhile Django looks for Phineas and Ferb. He noticed the Phineas and Ferb built a thing that was launched by a platiplt so Django 'borrowed' one of their 'things' and launched it. He too crashed in Doof's building and crashed in the portal of the 3rd dimension. He found Phineas and Ferb and got really, really confused. Phineas told him everything, then a 3rd dimension Django, Isabella, Baljeet, and Irving. Then Perry went back to Doof's place and defeated him. 3rd dimension Doof had failed and said, "curse you 1st dimension Perry the platypus!!" Django saw Doof and said something the made him mad and Doof called him "Django fett." and Phineas and Ferb and Doof left the 3rd dimension and Django too. Phineas told the FULL STORY to everyone. Back in 3rd dimension, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving played the board game, game the cure`s for boardness. Buford won. Quotes: 3rd dimension people: Phineas, Ferb, Doof, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Irving, and Django. Songs: Fall Notes: There was a cannon Phineas and Ferb movie called Across the 2nd Dimension. Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Owned by Darthwatch789